<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't come natural by phoenixnz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856053">Don't come natural</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixnz/pseuds/phoenixnz'>phoenixnz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smallville Christmas [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smallville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:53:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixnz/pseuds/phoenixnz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For all his abilities, some things just took more than super powers</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alicia Baker/Clark Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smallville Christmas [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't come natural</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I saw from a friend of mine (svgurl410) there is a December fanfic challenge going around. I saw some of the prompts and couldn't resist. I am not doing any AU. These will definitely follow canon. Some will be episode-related and others will be offscreenville. They'll mostly be vignettes and I'll try to keep them short.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clark had long gotten over the awkward phase. He could still remember when he’d turned fourteen how he had shot up several inches - or at least it felt that way - within a short time and that sudden growth spurt had led to all kinds of problems. Such as tripping over himself. Of course, some of that had to do with the fact that Lana had had the necklace made from meteor rock, since he’d always seemed to do it around her. </p><p>His parents had told him it was just a part of growing up. Which he could understand. But this … this was another matter entirely. </p><p>“Not scared are you, Clark?”</p><p>He could hear the laughter in the blonde girl’s voice as she led him onto the ice. Alicia was already a few yards in front of him, skating as if she was born to it. Whereas he could barely keep from slipping. This was supposed to have been a fun, relaxing date. If he could call it a date considering Alicia had just got out of Belle Reve. Supposedly cured from the obsession that had last year almost led to her killing Lana. </p><p>Someone skated past Clark, barely missing him and he stumbled, flailing his arms to try to regain his sense of balance.</p><p>It was funny that he’d lived in Smallville for over fifteen years and he’d never been ice skating before. Even if the rink was actually in Granville. A lot of kids from Smallville High apparently went there in winter time. There was even supposed to be an ice hockey team comprised of kids from both high schools, but Clark had never been to a game. </p><p>“Come on,” Alicia called. She continued to skate ahead of him, following the other skaters as they all did a circuit on the rink. </p><p>“How the heck …” he began.</p><p>He stared as a group of kids skated past him effortlessly. This was so not fair. Here he was, a guy who could run faster than … well, a speeding bullet and lift a tractor but he just could not get the hang of this. He guessed that for all his abilities, there were some things that just didn’t come naturally. </p><p>Alicia reached his side and skated past him again. She laughed at his awkward fumbling gait. </p><p>“Super powers can’t save you now, Clark Kent.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>